Trust Issues
by Shadougelover14
Summary: After the vault is raided, all signs point to Jack. But is he really the theif? Or is someone pinning the blame on him?
1. The Raid

Night was descending, and the monks were preparing for bed. Of course, there was one very important question to answer.

"Who's gonna guard the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"Why do you guys need to guard them if you supposedly have an impentra- impenatrable system?" Jack asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, look how it stopped you and Hannibal those times."

"Good point. No worries, I got it covered." Jack snapped his fingers.

6 of the cheer bots appeared and took a defensive stance around the vault.

"You're cheer bots? Really?"

"Oh come on! They're awsome! They can totally guard a vault, and look cool doing it!"

Chase and the monks rolled their eyes.

"Alright, let's go to bed." Rai said.

"Cheer bots, guard the vault, and don't let anyone but me through until further notice." Jack ordered.

The robots beeped in acception, and Jack followed the monks.

Minutes later, everyone was asleep in their rooms.

xoxoxo

A few hours later that same evening...

Jack walked up to the robots.

"Hey girls, how's it goin'?" he asked.

"No unauthorized personel, incredibely handsome and genious master Jack." the blonde robot replied.

"Good work, now 'scuse me while I destroy you. Moby Morpher!"

The bots had no time to react before Hannibal sliced clean through them.

xoxoxo

Everyone jumped awake to an alarm.

"What's happened?" Omi asked.

He and the other 4 ran up to the vault where Guan was standing with an intense look on his face.

"Our vault has been raided." he announced.

"Aw man!" Kimiko sighed heavily.

"So much for Jack's robot guards." Rai muttered.

At that moment, said red head approached them.

"Guys, it's four in the morning, we don't get up for another 3 hours, what's with all the shouting?" he moaned.

He caught sight of his destroyed robots.

"AAAAGH!"

He dropped to his knees and picked up the top half of the blonde robot.

"Sophie, speak to me! Beep if it hurts!"

The robot let out a distorted beep, before sparking and going out.

"Why cruel world? WHYYYY!" he yelled.

"Dude, it's just a robot. You can build another one." Rai muttered.

"You wouldn't understand! Each robot is special! From young, tiny bolthood...to magnificent geniousness!" Jack burst out crying.

"Alright, Jack's gone bye bye. Anyway, who could've done this?" Kimiko asked as she studied the still smoking remains of the robots.

"They don't look like they put up much of a fight." Rai remarked.

"The only one who could've gotten past them without causing any trouble would've been me, and I was asleep all night, I swear!" Jack exclaimed.

"We'll figure it out, and get back our Wu!"

Everyone nodded, and Jack felt happy they trusted him enough to beleive him.

But as he was walking past Guan towards the dining room, he saw Guan looking at him suspiciously, and shuddered slightly.

_'Doesn't he trust me...?' _he wondered.

xoxoxo


	2. Jack Spicer's the Theif!

"Alright, we have two liable suspects. Wuya of course, and Hannibal. Then again there's also Katnappe..." Rai stated.

"My bet's on Hannibal. He's got the Moby Morpher! He coulda disguised himself as me and fooled my cheer bots before...before they were prematurely ended." Jack muttered, shedding a tear.

"Alright, so how do we get our Wu back?" Kimiko asked.

Things were silent as they thought.

"I do not think Hannibal is our only culprit." Guan suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" everyone, including Chase, asked.

"There is one more suspect in this crime. You." Guan pointed at Jack.

Jack stared wide eyed at him.

"WHAT? I was asleep all night! Ask anyone! They could probablly hear me snoring!"

"He's got a point." Kimiko stated.

"Yes. I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in two days." Chase muttered.

Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Why would Jack steal the Wu and still hang around? That don't make much sense." Clay added.

"Even so, I will be keeping an eye on you boy." Guan said, leaving the room.

Jack stared after him in disbeleif.

"You guys beleive me, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course we do." Kimiko replied, laying a hand on his arm.

"Guan's just a little ticked off is all. Almost half our Shen Gong Wu are gone, I'd be mad too." Rai added.

"But still, why blame me?" Jack asked.

"Do not worry Spicer, Guan will realize even you're not smart enough to do something like this." Chase replied.

"Thanks, I think..."

They finished off their breakfast, then headed out to find Wuya, Hannibal, or possibley both.

xoxoxo

"Ok, we need to figure out what exactly we're up against. Luckily I kept the Mind Reader Conch, Eye of Dashi, and Changing Chopsticks with me last night." Kimiko said, pulling out her PDA.

"Great, now we can figure out what they're doing before we even get there." Rai deduced.

Kimiko checked on Wuya first. The Heylin witch was sleeping with cucumber slices over her eyes.

"Beauty sleep is just what the gorgeous witch needs." they heard her think.

"Her ego is far too big for her..." Chase muttered.

"Now let's see what Hannibal's up to." Kimiko tapped into Hannibal's thoughts.

The screen went fuzzy.

"That's wierd. Either Hannibal's out of range, which isn't likely, or he's just not thinking at all."

"So, now what?" Rai asked.

"Well, Wuya doesn't look like she's stolen anything at the moment, and we can't find Hannibal, so maybe we should head home for now."

"Already? Man, I was planning on getting a burger while we were out." Jack whined.

"We just had breakfast."

"Well dragon riding makes me hungry, alright?"

"Get over it, you can have a snack when we get back."

Jack pouted as Dojo turned around towards the temple.

xoxoxo

After landing, Chase started towards his room.

"I'll be meditating. Perhaps I'll be able to figure out just what's going on here."

"Ok, see ya." Kimiko said.

They started towards the vault.

"Maybe we can find a clue in the vault."

Guan approached them, spear in hand.

"There's no need. I have already discovered the theif."

"Who?" they all asked.

Guan pointed at Jack with his spear.

"You, boy."

"Oh come on! Again? I told you! I was sleeping all night! I didn't steal anything!" Jack exclaimed.

"Then explain why I found this in your room." Guan held up the Rio Reverso.

"The Rio Reverso?" Rai asked in shock.

"That's one of the Wu that got stolen. Why was it in Jack's room?" Kimiko asked.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Jack yelled.

"I found it in your room, along with this." Guan held up a note.

It read:

Step 1: Steal Shen Gong Wu

Step 2: Act innocent

Step 3: Use Rio Reverso to summon an army of dinos and take down the Xiaolin losers

"I did not write that!" Jack exclaimed.

He turned to the others.

"You guys beleive me don't you?"

"I don't know..." Kimiko murmered.

"So far, everything _has_ been pointing to you..." Rai put in softly.

Jack stared at them wide eyed, then glared at them.

"Well, that's just fantastic! Sure, it's always me! Well you know what? Fine! I'm outta here!"

He stormed off towards his room.

Omi took a step towards him, but Guan stopped him.

"Master Monk Guan, are you sure Jack Spicer could have done this?" he asked.

"I have no doubt." Guan replied.

The monks stared after Jack.

xoxoxo

Chase was meditating in his room when he heard grumbling and the hard slap of shoes on wood.

"Who do they think they are anyway?" Jack growled.

Chase pulled back the curtain to his room and saw the teen angrily stuffing things into his bag.

"Spicer? What're you doing?"

"Packing! What's it look like?"

Chase paused for a second. "I can see that. I meant why?"

"Cuz apparently, no one trusts me around here! I'm goin' home!"

"Spicer, I told you. Guan is just looking at all the possibilities, even though I disagree-"

"No he's not! He's only looking at me! He claims he found the Rio Reverso in my room with some note I never wrote and he nearly shish kabobed me!"

"That doesn't sound like Guan..."

"Who cares. I'm out."

Jack turned away and started walking.

"Jack, hold on a second-" Chase grabbed his arm, but Jack yanked it free and kept going.

He walked out of the building, and saw the 4 monks still talking with Guan. A few other older monks were looking out the doorways to see what the comotion was.

As he walked past them, Guan and the Dragons looked at him. Guan held a look of suspicion, while the monks were still unsure what to beleive.

They saw anger in his eyes, but behind that they saw deep hurt.

Before anyone could say anything, he activated his heli bot and flew off. Chase came out seconds later and joined the group in staring after him until he was merely a speck on the horizon.

"What happened?" he asked finally.

"Well, Guan said he found the Rio Reverso in Jack's room, along with a note." Kimiko replied.

"Let me see that note."

Guan passed him the paper, and he studied it for a few minutes.

"This isn't Spicer's handwriting. His can be illedgible. This is too neat."

"Something's not right. If Jack did steal the Wu, where would he have put them on short notice?" Rai asked.

"Guan, are you sure Jack could've done it?" Chase asked, turning to Guan.

However, Guan wasn't there.

"Master Monk Guan?" Omi called.

"Where'd he go?" Kimiko asked.

They looked around, then headed for his room.

Upon entering, they were met with a mess. Scrolls were strewn across the floor, and there were gouges in the wall.

"What in tarnation happened here?" Clay asked.

They heard loud banging, and ran over to a chest. They opened it, and were met with a bound and gagged Guan.

"Master Monk Guan! What happened?" Omi asked as he removed the white cloth covering the older monk's mouth.

"I am afraid the me you have been seeing is not really me." Guan replied.

Dojo bit through the ropes, and Chase and Clay helped Guan out.

"If you were in here the whole time, then who's the Guan we've been talking to?" Rai asked.

They'd realized the answer before Rai had even finished asking the question.

"Hannibal Bean!"

"Where is Jack?" Guan asked.

"He just flew off. Hannibal was framing him for the raid last night."

"I beleive he is in danger."

"We must locate him at once!" Omi announced.

xoxoxo

Jack landed in his yard and sat on a stone bench.

"Who needs em! I can still be Jack Spicer! Evil boy genious and ruler of the world!" he yelled.

Seconds later, he burst into tears.

"Oh who am I kidding? I can't take over the world! I could barely take over a second grade classroom! And that didn't even last two minutes!"

He sat there moping for a few minutes, then something registered.

"Wait, since the raid he's been calling me 'boy' instead of my name. Guan calls everyone by their first name. The only person who calls me boy is-"

"Hello dear boy."

Jack shrieked and leapt into the the tree beside the bench. He looked down to see Hannibal and Wuya.

"Whatta you two want?" he whimpered.

"What? We can't just drop by to visit?" Wuya asked with a smirk.

"No! How'd you get in?"

"Easy. We walked through the the front gate."

"Note to self: Next invention, security bots..."

"Why don't you come down before I hafta knock you down?" Hannibal asked.

"Yeah right. You and what army?"

A vine wrapped around his arm and yanked him off the branch he was clinging to. He yelped as he hit the ground.

"I don't need an army to get what I want. Now listen up boy."

"Um, Mr. Bean sir, can you at least let go of my arm? I'm kinda losing feeling in my hand."

The vine tightened drastically.

"You're gonna help us get the rest of the Shen Gong Wu in the monks' vault. Got it?" Hannibal asked.

"Uh, sorry, but I kinda don't wanna help you. So, if you'll just let go-"

Hannibal lifted him off the ground.

"You're going to help us Jack," Wuya snickered.

"Whether ya want to or not." Hannibal finished.

Jack gulped.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Wuya yelled.

She jumped into the rip that was made, followed by Hannibal, and Jack yelped as he was yanked through.

xoxoxo

Uh oh, Jack's in trouble, as usual...

R&R!


	3. Jack vs Hannibal

Chase and the monks ran out of the building.

"So what would Hannibal and Wuya want with Jack of all people?" Rai asked.

Guan had informed them Wuya and Hannibal were working together. Chase hadn't been too surprised.

"Who knows? We gotta find him before they do though." Kimiko replied.

"Too late for that, brat."

They came to a stop as Wuya and Hannibal stepped into view.

"Well, looks uglier and ugliest are working together, again." Rai grumbled as he and the others took fighting stances.

The two Heylins frowned at his comment.

"I wouldn't upset us boy, after all, it could lead to very bad consequences." Hannibal growled.

"We're not afraid you, bean breath."

"It's not yourselves you should be worried about, boy."

He held up a vine that was wrapped tightly around Jack's upper body. Jack let his trademark girlish shriek.

"Jack!" Rai yelled.

"Are you ok?" Kimiko asked.

"Am I ok? I'm being held hostage by the greatest evil the world's ever known! WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Jack yelled.

"Release him at once or suffer a humiliating defeat!" Omi yelled.

"I wouldn't try anything. One wrong move and the poor boy's lungs go pop." Hanninal chuckled.

The vine around Jack grew tighter, enough to make him yelp a little.

The Xioalin warriors gritted their teeth as they tried to think of a plan.

"I've got an idea." Chase whispered.

"What's the plan, Chase?" Rai asked.

"Let him go and you can have me." Chase directed at Hannibal.

Jack looked at Chase in surprise. "Huh?"

"What's your back up plan, Chase?" Rai muttered.

"Whatta you have up your sleeve, boy?" Hannibal asked suspiciously.

"Nothinig. Spicer has nothing to do with this. Release him, and you can do with me what you wish." Chase replied.

"Chase, what're you doing?" Kimiko asked.

"Just wait for my signal." he whispered.

"Hm, interestin' proposition." Hannibal said thoughtfully.

"Now hang on! I came here for more Shen Gong Wu! Not so you and Chase could start up your stupid grudge again!" Wuya shouting.

"Hey, it was my idea to frame Spicer, so you just wait your turn, Clownface!"

"I've waited 1500 years to rule the world!"

"Well wait longer!"

Chase smirked, then pulled out his spear and lunged at the two, catching them off guard. He knocked both of them off their backwards, and freeing Jack in the process.

Jack hit the ground, then sat up while rubbing his head. Chase landed on his feet beside him.

"Are you alright Spicer?"

"Sure...just...catching breath..." Jack panted.

Hannibal and Wuya stood with a glare.

"That wasn't a smart choice, boy." Hannibal growled.

"I'm not the one who fell for such an obvious trick." Chase smirked.

Hannibal growled, then swung a vine at them.

Chase grabbed Jack's arm and jumped out of the way. They landed near the monks, and the Warriors joined in the fight. Jack watched them, trying to think of something he could do to help.

_'Maybe there's some Shen Gong Wu left in the vault...'_ he thought, sneaking away.

"Orb or Tornami!" Omi yelled. A blast of water hit Wuya, leaving her soaked.

"Airo Sparrow! Fire!" Kimiko yelled.

Wuya dodged out of the way of a blast of fire, and jumped into the air to avoid Clay and Raimundo, who ran into eachother.

Chase was blocking punches from Hannibal with his spear, while Guan tried to find an opening so he could help, but everytime he had a shot at Hannibal, Chase would end up in the way instead.

"Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal shrunk, but Chase aimed a kick at him, and sent him flying, and also knocking the Moby Morpher off of Hannibal.

"Ok guys, I think I can help out-" Jack announced, running out of the vault.

At that moment, both the Moby Morpher and Hannibal crashed into him, knocking him to the ground, and the Shen Gong Wu gained a yellowish glow around it.

"Oh swell..." Jack muttered.

"Well, a showdown against you will be easy, and give me a chance to smack ya around a bit," Hannibal chuckled, "so, how about a little race? First to the top wins."

"Um ok. My Monkey Staff against your Moby Morpher. I win I get back all the Wu you and Wuya stole !"

"The Monkey Staff? Really Jack?" Kimiko asked.

"What, it was the only useful one I could find!" Jack retorted.

"Fine, if I win, I get what's left in the vault." Hannibal said.

"Deal, let's go,"

Both: "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The landscape around them erupted, and giant trees sprung out of the ground. Jack and Hannibal were in the center on a branch of the largest one.

The others were on the branch of another tree.

"Wow, those are some big trees." Rai remarked.

"Now I know how tiny ants feel..." Dojo muttered.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Jack and Hannibal yelled.

"Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal grew to about Jack's size, and swung a vine at him. Jack went flying off the branch, and slammed into another tree trunk. He fell onto another branch, and looked up, dazed. When he saw Hannibal about to land on top of him, however, he got up pretty fast. He shrieked as he jumped out of the way, and Hannibal slammed down where he'd been seconds before.

"Do not worry Jack Spicer! We have utmost confidence in you!" Omi cheered.

"Jack Spicer does not stand a chance." he remarked quietly to the others.

"$20 says Hannibal wins in the next 8 minutes." Dojo announced.

Wuya, Rai, and Kimiko each handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"He might not even last that long...make it $30..." Chase muttered, handing Dojo three tens.

Jack hastily stood, but before he'd taken two steps, a vine wrapped around his ankle and yanked him upside down into the air, and he dropped the Monkey Staff in the process.

"Goin' somewhere boy?" Hannibal smirked.

"Yeah, hopefully away from here."

Jack activated his heli bot, and took off, Hannibal getting yanked after him. However, his added weight caused both of them to fall.

Hannibal shrunk again and vanished from Jack's sight, and Jack hit more branches. Halfway down, he got tangled in some vines, then hit bark.

"Ow..." he moaned.

He glanced around, but couldn't see Hannibal anywhere.

"Hey, where'd he go?" he asked.

Wuya and the Warriors looked around but couldn't find him either.

Suddenly Hannibal hopped onto Jack's nose.

"Lookin' for someone, boy?"

Jack let out a VERY girlish scream as he tried to get to his feet. However, since he was still tangled up, he tripped and fell backwards.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal enlarged again and stood over him.

"I would think Hannibal would've finished Jack off by now." Kimiko remarked.

"He could have. Hannibal is merely toying with him." Chase muttered.

Jack was trying to untangle himself from the vines, but Hannibal grabbed him and threw him against the trunk of the tree.

"Have you had enough boy?" Hannibal asked.

"You kiddin'? Jack Spicer doesn't lose to anyone, not even jelly beans." Jack slurred as he got to his feet.

Hannibal growled. "I thought I told you not to call me that, boy."

Jack gulped.

"And now he'll finish him off." Chase said.

Hannibal grabbed Jack and tossed him into the air, then swung and sent him flying into another tree.

Hannibal started towards the top.

Jack sat up and rubbed his head.

"Man, why do trees always have to give me headaches?" he grumbled.

He looked up to see Hannibal halfway up.

"Well, I give up..."

"Great, now what?" Rai asked.

"I don't think Jack can win this one." Kimiko sighed.

"Yes!" Wuya cheered.

"If only Jack had some way to use what he knows."

"What does he know?"

"Other than robots and videogames, nothing- wait videogames! Jack!" Rai yelled.

Jack looked up at him.

"Jack! It's just like Jungle Chimps 2!"

Jack looked at the trees, and smirked. He activated the heli bot and flew to the branch where the Monkey Staff was.

"Monkey Staff!"

Turning into an anthro monkey, Jack started up the branches like a pro.

Hannibal had almost reached the top, when a loud screech made him pause. He looked down just something blurred past him.

"What the-?"

Jack hung upside down by his tail.

"Sorry bean breath, I win this time!" Jack laughed, before he jumped up a few more branches to the top where a small flag was.

Jack grabbed it, and everything returned to normal, including Jack.

"Oh yeah baby! I'm bad! Who's the man? Can I get a Jack Spicer!"

He was cut off as a large pile of Shen Gong Wu fell ontop of him.

"You win this time," Hannibal growled, hopping onto Ying Ying, "next time you will not be so lucky!"

He flew off, and Wuya had vanished somewhere after the showdown ended.

"That was awsome Jack!" Rai praised.

"Yeah, nice goin' there partner." Clay added.

Jack climbed out of the pile of Wu, and was met with hugs and pats on the back all around.

"You were amazing Jack!" Kimiko exclaimed happily.

"Most amazing!" Omi praised.

Chase and Guan walked up to them, and they fell silent.

"I'll admit, I was very impressed, Spicer. Nice work." Chase said.

Jack would've been delighted enough just getting praise from Chase Young.

"Jack, I understand you felt no one trusted you, and that Hannibal disguising himself as me started it," Guan said.

Jack looked at the ground.

"I would never think you untrustworthy. If Chase trusts you, then so do I."

Jack looked up at him with a mixture of surprise and joy.

The 4 Dragons walked over to Guan and Chase and faced Jack.

"And we were wrong to not beleive you." Kimiko put in.

"Yeah, sorry about that dude." Rai apologized.

"Can you forgive us?" Omi asked.

Jack stared at them for a minute.

"So, I can still stay here and everything?" he asked.

"Of course." Guan replied.

"Then I'm good."

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to make it up?"

"Well, now that you mention it..."

xoxoxo

"He had to ask..." Chase grumbled.

He and the others were sitting in a theater, watching a new movie that had come out a few weeks ago. Something about birds in South America. Chase hadn't payed much attentioni when Jack was explaining the movie.

"This movie could give me some ideas about new robots. I could finally have a _loyal_ bird servant." Jack stated.

"Looks just like home." Rai sighed contently.

"One day I'm definantly going to Rio." Kimiko whispered.

"One day I'm definantly going to ask why I agreed to this..." Chase muttered.

"Oh it's not that bad."

"Quiet, it's starting to get good." Jack whispered, munching on popcorn.

An hour and a half had never seemed so long to Chase...

But deep down, he enjoyed spending time with the monks when they weren't training. It allowed him to see them as their true selves, whom were amuzing to Chase.

As they were watching the movie, Hannibal was watching them from ceiling.

"So, it's just as I thought. Chase hangin' out with those monks is makin' him soft. Not that I'm complainin'," he chuckled, hopping onto Ying Ying, "after all, it makes my plan easier."

They flew out through a small hole in the roof.

xoxoxo

What could Hannibal be planning? Stay tuned to find out! R&R! (And yeah, there was a Rio referance! BEST MOVIE EVER! My oppinion entirely.)


End file.
